Wings of Fate
by Suiko Warrior N-Chan
Summary: The Magic Knights are returned to Cephiro...but how, and to what purpose? will their visit be peaceful or again a blood shed?...More importantly...who summoned them? [HxL UxA FxF][Violence]


Typically I'm horrible for not finishing multichapter Fanfictions…which is a horrid flaw of mine! But I Just finished Reading the MKR manga and I fell completely in love with it! With that love came ideas for Fanfiction and this is one I'd really like to finish. So, I hope you'll help me by pushing me a little if I start to lack x.X

I enjoy any feed back! Good or bad, or pointless X3 A good Humorous review always makes me laugh!

Notes: I've only read the Manga. So as far as names of countries I'll be using that as reference. I don't know if they changed the names in the Anime, but just incase I'm warning you of this.  
Countries: Autozam, Chizata and Fahren

Also on a translation note, I've noticed in come fanfiction the Chizata dancer is named Caldina…while in the manga it was Gardina…so I'll stick with Caldina for what it matters X3

Disclaimer!: Much to my dismay, I don't own MKR….I do however own Ferio because I stole him from Clamp. holds up patent papers I may have Fuu trying to kill me now, but it's worth it! X3

That done…enjoy?

\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 1:Voice

"Hikaru!" The excited voice of a young man echoed across a busy Tokyo street. He jumped and hollered while attempting to cross traffic – a rather dangerous feat. Hiiiikaaarrruuuu!"

The calls eventually caught a young woman's attention. She spun around to watch as her pursuer weaved and jumped, causing her to giggle as her crimson locks fell about her face. "Careful Kakeru!"

Her elder brother panted and huffed urgently after finally crossing the hazardous strip of pavement. Though normally a very agile person, Kakeru had been running quite a ways to catch up with his sister. Now nearly doubled over, he tried to speak coherently and just barely managed to succeed. "Hikaru! Geh, you missed your…cough kendo lesson today! We were so worried!"

Hikaru smiled brightly, though it was obvious she was a bit down. "Oh! Sorry Kakeru! I forgot to tell you! Me, Fuu and Umi are going to Tokyo Tower today!" She laughed nervously at the questioning look in her brother's eye. "Really!"

Kakeru shuffled closer. "Is it a boy? Who is he? Did he hurt you? I'll mash him if he did!" Now ranting and jumping about, he hadn't noticed Hikaru was moving away from him, still laughing in the nervous manner.

"Calm down Kakeru-san." A gentle voice fell upon the scene, seeming to float with the wind. The brother and sister duo turned to look at the source of the sound. Before them stood a woman of no more than 20 years of age smiling in a kind manner as she watched through large glasses. "You don't have to worry, Hikaru is speaking the truth."

Another stood beside her, her looks as stunning and beautiful as her long cerulean hair. "Yup, Fuu's right. So no worries Kaka-kun! We'll take good care of Hikaru."

The young man visibly shuttered at the nickname. "Ummiiii-chan" He whined as he played with the ground. "Don't call me that!"

"I think it's cute." Fuu voiced with a small giggled as Hikaru stuck her tongue out

at her brother.

"Kaka-kun! Kaka-Kun!"

"AHHH!" He hollered from embarrassment and scuttled away from the. "You're all so cruel! Act your age, you're almost 20 now!"

Hikaru giggled and looked at him with a sister's tenderness. "We're just kidding Kakeru. You don't have to get so defensive."

He stuck out his tongue and began to walk away. He could be heard mumbling things about his 'mean little sister and her mean little friends' as he got further and further away.

Once he was gone the three girls faced one another and giggled gently despite the looks a few bystanders had given them. They were often like this when together, not seeming to give a care in the world. Perhaps it was immaturity…but Hikaru believed it was because of their friendship. It was also a way of trying to forget the pain they had suffered five years earlier when they had left Cephiro.

Cephiro. The knight of Rayearth could remember it so vividly. The wonderful scenery was nothing less than breath taking and its inhabitants so unique. Saying good bye to everyone had been so hard it simply didn't feel right to separate. Clef, Ferio, Presea, it was painful being apart from them all.

Especially Lantis…

Hikaru felt the side of her face lightly as her eyes strayed upwards. She stared at where his gaze would have been had the_ cail_ been standing before her. The magic knight hadn't been able to forget him, even after so many years. The picture of his tall, armor clad form had been stained into her mind fondly; a painting she never wished to forget. The image caused her to sigh gently and close her eyes in reminisce.

"Earth to Hikaru!" Umi's voice severed the daydream, causing the young woman to snap from her trance.

"Hai?"

"We lost you for a moment." Fuu said kindly as she placed a friendly hand upon Hikaru's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

The red-head's head bobbed in affirmation. The three began to walk together to the tower, discussing trivial things on the way. The conversation was light-hearted and full of laughs about this and that, often straying far from the point. Though the girls had grown into beautiful young woman they maintained younger mannerisms around one another.

However, the conversation slowly waned the closer they got to the tower. The large symbolic structure had the ability to rip breath away for it was where everything began and eventually ended.

"It's almost intimidating isn't it?" Fuu whispered as they entered the elevator. "The tower I mean." Her two companions nodded in agreement as the doors hissed shut. A slight silence enveloped the knights, leaving their minds to wander.

"I miss them." Hikaru broke the silence gently as she leaned against the back wall. Her eyes were closed slightly as a bad bout of sadness tried to over take her.

Umi and Fuu nodded in silent agreement. There hadn't been a day when the girls hadn't thought of Cephiro, or the people who dwelled in it. Everything had happened so quickly and ended just the same, hardly leaving anytime for casual play or even discussion. Such a thing was aggravating when they knew they would never see their Cephirian friends again.

Fate was a strange thing…

Hikaru looked up to her two companions; her eyes brimmed with silent tears. "I want to see them again." She hugged herself and smiled quietly. "If just for a bit."

"Hikaru…"

The elevator made a small ding, signaling they had reached the towers top. The three young women walked out onto the deck and stared quietly over Tokyo city. To them, the vast cityscape didn't seem as impressive as it once had. It simply held no comparison to the other world.

Their other world.

"You know…" Umi began quietly. "I wonder how they're doing. I hope they haven't gotten into any more trouble."

At her words Fuu smiled wistfully and shifted her emerald eyes towards her friend. "If we haven't been called, they must be well."

"But what if someone's heart isn't strong enough to call for us? That means they could still be in trouble."

"uh uh." Hikaru spoke up, a cheery smile upon her face. "I know they could do it if they wanted to! And now with all the countries united, they'll help each other!"

The blue knight giggled. "Yeah! And if anyone tried otherwise I'm sure Ferio and Clef would whip them back into place!"

Fuu's expression suddenly dropped. The small smile left her face, only to be replaced with one that presented far away thought. _-Ferio…-_

"Fuu?"

She turned to the call only to find Hikaru very close to her. The Knight of Windam jumped slightly in surprise before returning the thin smile to her face. "It's nothing Hikaru…"

"Oh she's lying." Umi said matter-of-factly, having snuck up behind her intelligent friend which of course, made Fuu jump once again. "She misses Ferio."

Fuu's blush gave away her thoughts. She glanced down immediately while releasing a modest sigh. "Y-yes…I do…" Without warning she found herself embraced in a hug from her smallest friend.

"It's okay to Miss him Fuu. I miss him too!"

Umi nearly fell over. "It's not the same!"

_ Magic knights…What is it your hearts desire? _

The three girls fell silent as they looked about. Where had that voice come from? They definitely didn't recognize it.

_Is it life? Is it love? Perhaps Peace…Or is it Destruction? _

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked abruptly, having been alerted by the voice's strange words.

_Perhaps you wish to return…to the place you cannot reach?_

Umi growled slightly and spun about, looking for a culprit. "Answer Hikaru's question! Who are you and what do you want?"

_Come into my realm…Saviors of Cephiro…_

The tower gave a monstrous shake. All the light dimmed to near blackness before a blaring light encompassed everything. With the light came a familiar pain and warmth which was soon accompanied by the feeling of freefalling…and the sight of Cephrio.

/\/\/\/\/\

Yay…Typical MKR FF opening…WHOOOoooOOOooOO… .

coughs anyway, tell me what you think?


End file.
